Although a common liquid crystal display device has pixels, each being formed of three subpixels: red (R), green (G), and blue (B) subpixels, the technology (the PenTile pixel structure) by which one pixel is formed of two subpixels: green and red or blue subpixels for the purpose of reducing power consumption has been proposed and widely used in small liquid crystal display devices (refer to PTL 1).